


Imprudent

by megamishinkou



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, NCT 2020, One Shot, Protective NCT Ensemble, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Soulmates, nct world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamishinkou/pseuds/megamishinkou
Summary: Haechannie just wants to spend some time with his mark hyung but it seems like his plan gone wrong.........or is it right in some aspects?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 44





	Imprudent

**Author's Note:**

> The scenario happened during the last episode of NCT World. And anything written here are not completely facts and they are just my ideas. Feel free to imaginee :)

It was past midnight that time when Haechan decided to go to his favorite hyung, Mark. Haechan was finding his red scarf that he decided to give to Mark because it is so cold outside plus Mark is a person who immediately feels cold during this kind of weather. When he finally saw the thing that he was finding, he immediately runs to the door but before he could go near to the door, Taeil asked him. "What is that scarf for Haechannie?"  
"Ah! This? This is for Mark hyung, it was cold outside and I know he is the fastest to feel cold during this kind of weather. I must give him this so that he wont shake like a leaf while we are playing. I wanted him to feel warm" Haechan answered while a smile in his face.  
"Ohhh so Haechannie could be caring sometimes huh" Jaehyun teased him  
"I'm always caring hyunggg" Haechan answered with a proudly smile on his face.  
"Okaaay fine I'll just agree to it because I'm a good person" Jaehyun teased him more instead  
"Whatever hyung" He mumbled and go to the door.  
"Anyways... Hyuungs I'll go find Mark first, Just call me if you needed something!" Haechan shouted to his hyungs before exiting his, Jaemin ,Jaehyun and taeil's shared room.  
"Okaaay just be back before the bonfire starts!" Jaemin shouted back at him.  
"Got it!" he responded and exited the room. 

He was now walking to the room where Shotaro, Yuta and Mark where sharing. It was the last day of their shooting of NCT World and it just ended minutes ago so he decided to find his hyung to play with him while waiting for their bonfire gathering later which is not aired because it was their "private time" with the members. 

"Maaaaaark!" Haechan shouted as he entered into the said room. Shotaro was shocked by the sudden noise he heard but smiled when he saw the boy.  
"Hey! Stop shouting its already past midnight." Yuta warned him.  
"If your looking for your hyung, he's not here so go ask Johnny since they were together earlier." Yuta added without looking at Haechan and proceed to fix the marshmallows into the stick for their bonfire later.

So Haechan just smiled at Shotaro and went to Johnny, Taeyong, Xiaojun, Ten and Kun's shared room.

"Maaark hyunggg, Johnny hyunggg" he shouted again.  
He got a response back from Johnny, "Yeaah! Haechannie what's the problem?"  
But Haechan didn't answered him and instead he just keep looking inside of the room finding for his Mark hyung, finding if they are any greyish hair boy with a large jacket in the room, but he didn't saw any glimpse of the boy he is looking.  
"Oh.. I guess you were finding Mark right?" Johnny asked again.  
This time Haechan face Johnny and nod fastly.  
"Yuta hyung said Mark was with you but it looks like he is not here anyway. Maybe Yuta hyung is just joking with me.. that hyungggg" Haechan was about to attack his Yuta hyung when Johnny spoke that made him stop  
"Yuta was right, he was with me earlier but he was dragged by Lucas since according to what I heard, he couldn't stand the strange air in their room because he is not used of being alone with Jisungie and he needed Mark there to save them." Johnny explains while smiling at Haechan.  
"Ohhhhh okay! I'll just go there now maybe I can still catch up with him if he's still there. Bye hyungs!" Haechan bid his goodbye to his hyungs and went to Lucas and Jisung's shared room.

As the boy exited the room, Ten suddenly asked Johnny on what he observed while looking at the boy earlier.  
"Why Haechannie looks so pale? Like is he sick or what? I'm quite worried for him.."  
Kun agrees with it. "Ten's right, he's normally glowing tan. Like the sun shines on him all the time cuz his Haechannie right?"  
Xiaojun just nodded like he's agreeing to what they said.  
And Johnny just answered. "Yeah.. I observed that too from him. But let's not be worried 'bout it too much cuz Haechannie is a strong boy right? Maybe its just because of the cold weather right now that made him paler than usual."  
"Yeah i hope so too..." Xiaojun quietly said.

Haechan was about to shout Mark's name again when Lucas suddenly opened the door or their room.  
"Oh Haechannie! Come here!" Lucas asked at him with a wide smile and from his face it was evident that it looks like as if he was being saved from any trouble he is coming up againts at that very moment.  
"What makes you come here hyung? Did you owe something from me? Are you here to remove the bad air?" Jisung added from the back of Lucas with hope in his eyes.  
Haechan could even feel the burning hope in their eyes when he entered the said room.  
"Well...As much as I want to help you guys but I can't right now. I'm finding Mark. Did you guys see him? They said he came here" Haechan sadly explained to them.  
Jisung looked at him as if Haechan erase the only hope he has but he still answered him.  
"Aish. I thought you would save us but Mark hyung was really here earlier he just went out minutes earlier before you come here"  
"Yeah I heard he said he will go into Chenle's room to get his charger he left in Chenle's bag" Lucas added.  
"Ohh I see... Okay! I'll go there and find him. Don't worry guys, I'll come here later after I'm done playing with Mark hyung. Bye guys!" Haechan bid his goodbye to the folks who was smiling back at him with....hope again in their eyes. Haechan couldn't help but to smile.  
As he exit, he suddenly thinks if its not because of his finding Mark hyung agenda, he is probably playing with Lucas and Jisung right now. But his heart really wants to see his Mark hyung so he still proceeds to walk to Chenle's room. He just noted in his head to never forget to go into Lucas and Jisung's room later after he finish his agenda.

When Haechan closed the door it was silent again in Lucas and Jisung's room until....  
"Did you see Haechan's skin color right now? Its so pale." Jisung said out of blue.  
"Yeah! It's pale. I couldn't see his golden skin. The cold must be really affecting him." Lucas immedietely answered Jisung to answer him hoping to start a great conversation. Well actually it was really worrying Lucas when he saw the state of the boy. But what worries Lucas more is his state with Jisung. It would be really a long night for them.

"Chenleeeeee! Did you see Mark hyung?" Haechan asked as he stepped his feet into into Chenle, Sungchan, Jeno, Jungwoo and Doyoung's shared room.  
"Mark hyung? He just went out like really just now before you entered." Chenle confusely said.  
"Huh?! I didn't saw hiiiim" Haechan was about to go out when he remembered he didn't ask Chenle where did Mark go.  
"Did Mark mentioned where he will go after?" Haechan ask Chenle but Doyoung answered him instead.  
"He said he will charge his phone back in their room. But he also did mention that he will go to the vacant park near the entrance of this area. So I'll advice you to go to the park cuz he's probably there."  
"Okay! Thank's hyuuuuung!" He smiled and hug his Doyoung hyung. But Doyoung immediately push him to face Haechan.  
"Ya! Why are you so hot?! Are you sick?! Lets go now to the me-" Doyoung didn't finished his sentence when Haechan cut him.  
"Hyunggg nooooo! Its just because of the cold weather okay? Don't worry bout me I'm strong!" Haechan convinced his hyung while showing his non-existent biceps.  
"I'll go to Mark hyung now! Bye everyoneeee" Haechan smiled goofily and run to the door to exit the room. "Hey! Be caref-" Again. Before Doyoung could finish his sentence Haechan closed the door.  
"Aishh this kid" Doyoung mumbles and scratch his head.

Haechan was now running to the said park. It was freezing cold outside and it made him think why Mark would go there at the first place.  
"Mark is really weird sometimes" he said to himself while thinking of the possible reasons why Mark would go there but it was stopped when he spotted his Mark hyung. His Mark hyung was standing there in the cold and looks like he is lost by his thoughts. Haechan didn't wan't to bother him anymore when he saw the boy is busy in his thoughts but he still needed to call him because he might get sick if he stands there for too long.  
"Maaaaaaaark" Haechan shouted at the grey haired boy. Mark immediately face him with a confused.....wait scratch that it was anger, his face shows he's angry at the interruption. Haechan was nervous bout the look Mark is giving, he thinks that maybe he really did wrong this time. Like really wrong, and that only confirms when Mark throw hurtful remarks back at him.  
"What the fck are you doing here?!" Mark shouted back at him. Haechan stopped his walk towards Mark as he hear those words come from his fave hyung. He became silent he doesn't know what's happenning to him but he just stopped right in front of Mark and stare at him with confused and hurt look.  
"Are you here to bother me again?! Really Haechan? Really? You are so annoying! I just needed a time for myself right now because I'm so tired of things but you still have the guts to mess up my little self time?! Really? How imprudent you are!" Mark is now walking past him to go back to his room. 

But Haechan just stayed there. His eyes are now watery. "Am I crying? Haechan asked himself. "Why are you crying hyuck? It is your fault. Because of your selfish ass, you destroy Mark's free time. You destroy everything. You deserve nothing hyuck. You are really imprudent as what Mark told you". 

Haechan is now shaking. He wiped off his tears that he think he didn't deserve at all. He was about to go back to his room when his manager saw him.  
"Haechan? Why are you shaking? Are you sick? What happened? Wait... Did you cry?!" his manager asked and immediately check his temperature.  
"No..., I-i didn't cry it was just a dirt from wind that stuck in my eye. Don't worry bout it" Haechan tried to smile but he was really shaking.  
"No. Let's go to the hospital you are really sick! Look you are now shaking plus you are getting paler..... Okay fine, I won't asked about why you cried but you are sick so lets go to the hosp-" Before his manager could finish his sentence. Haechan cutted him.  
"Just bring me to the dorms hyung, I'm just tired. I just need a rest. There's no need to bring me to the hospital now, if my case got worsen tomorrow then we'll go." Haechan firmly said. When his manager saw the determination of Haechan's eyes, he can't anything bout it but to agreeto whatever Haechan asked.  
"Okay. I understand now go to the car, so you can rest now. I'll just tell your members bout it later." His manager agreed and Haechan just nodded and went to the car.

The trip was quiet and Haechan was just staring at the road in the window.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" his manager asked him again. Haechan just nodded because he know his manager could saw him in the mirror. His manager didn't bother him anymore. When they entered into the dorms Haechan suddenly speak,  
"You could go back to the site hyung. You don't have to stay here. I can take care of myself."  
"What are you saying Haechan? What if something will happen? Who would hel-" Haechan cutted him again.  
"They need you there hyung more that I need, they are in a place that is more dangerous than here so I guess they needed you more. Please don't worry bout me, I will call you as soon as possible if something would happens here....... Just give me some space hyung, I really needed to be alone now." Haechan convice him, his manager was about to speak when Haechan pleaded him. "Please...just this one."  
And because of that his manager couldn't argue anymore and just nodded at him.  
"Just call me if anything happens okay? Lock the doors after I go out"  
"Okay.. I will" Haechan smiled at him and lead him to the door and lock it. 

He is now walking towards his room. As he enter he immediately go to his bed and curl himself and cry. He was crying and blaming himself for everything happened that night.  
He was doing that for hours until drowsiness come into him. He slept with tears painted into his face and a broken heart that he didn't know if it would heal.

All the members was now gathering at the bonfire all was excited, loud noises from the 22 men were heard due to their excitement, everyone is smiling at that very moment as if they don't have problems the next day. Everything is perfect and warm that time but not until..

"Where is Haechannie? Did anyone saw Haechannie?" Taeyong, their leader, asked when he noticed the absence of the cheerful kid.  
"Wait, I saw him earlier finding Mark" Lucas answered Taeyong when he remembers the boy asking for his help earlier.  
"Me too, he ask for Mark" Yuta agreed.  
"He also come to our room to find him and he looks pale" Johnny added.  
"I also saw him earlier holding a scarf before leaving in our room, he said to me it was for Mark. He wanted to give it to Mark because he wants him to keep warm while they are playing." Taeil said to them with a smile.

Mark in the corner who was listening to them stopped from what he was doing when he heard them.  
'pale' he thinks, 'haechan turns pale?'. Plus wait........he was finding for me?? So it means that he didn't want to pest me just because he accidentally saw me in the cold alone... but because he finds me there while looking for me and he wants to see me because he wants something. Plus the scarf...he wants to give me a scarf because he wants me to feel warm...He cares for me but I.......Really Marklee?Really?! What have you doneee!.... Stupid Mark!

Mark was fighting with his thoughts when suddenly heard what doyoung said that made him regret everything he did earlier.

"Yeah he was finding for mark. And he is really pale and hot when he hugged me. He look sick!" doyoung said to them with worry in his face. 

When mark hear the word 'sick' he don't know why but he is starting to get nervous af. 

"Hey mark! did you see him? He came to you right?" Jaehyun, who was beside him asked.  
"y-yeah he came to me but I don't know where is he now after I left......" mark nervously answered.  
"what?! you left hi-" jeno, with angry look in his face didn't finish his sentence when their manager pop out of nowhere. 

"Okay. you probably find out that Haechan is missing. Well he left earlier to get some rest in your dorm"  
"What?! rest?! why haechan is resting? is he sick?! is it worse?! why he is not in the hospi-" doyoung was cutted by his manager. 

Mark on the other hand just froze in his spot guilty was drowning him. At that moment he knew he fucked up. He wanted to rewind the moment and wishes not to blurt out shitty things to Haechan and just hugged him. He wanted to punch himself at the moment for not thinking about his actions. For not knowing what situation Haechan has at that very moment. He must knew, he was the bestfriend right? the soulmate as what Haechan is saying all the time but he fucked up. Imprudent? he must be the one who is imprudent not Haechan. Mark was just fisting his fist into a ball trying to ease his anger to himself. 

"He said it is better for him to stay at the dorms and give him some space. He was shaking so hard earlier, he was too pale and he was crying when I found him so I guess he need a rest." his manager explained to them the situation earlier  
"He's crying?! Who's the dork that made him cry?!" Lucas asked angrily. 

Mark didn't know what he is doing but he suddenly stands up and try to drag his manager to the car.

"Bring me to the dorms." Mark firmly said.  
"What?! What are you thinking?! Haechan said he wanted to be alone so don-" he cutted his manager  
"So what! I needed to see him! I need to see Haechan! I need to say.......sorry to him. I need to ...fix this" Mark is starting to cry now all the guilt was drowning him at the very moment and he wants to fix it while he can. Everyone stayed silent.  
"I-i need to say sorry. I-i knew I fucked up.. i-i knew I was stupid. I-i must be the one who understands him but I rejected him because of my stupid reasons. p-please bring me to Haechan....please." mark begged his manager. 

Jisung who was listening all the time, suddenly hugged Mark and said "You know I hate you so much for making Haechan hyung cry at the very moment but I still love you and Haechan hyung so go to him and fix his broken heart. Be a man hyung." Jisung patted his back afterwards. 

Due to what Jisung said he immediately stands up and wipe his tears and face his manager. His manager understands automatically and they rushed to the car.  
"Make sure to make him smile Mark or else we'll beat your ass!" Jeno shouted and they all agree.  
"I will!" Mark replied and enter into the car. 

During the ride Mark was praying that his Haechan was okay. yeah his haechan. it was his but he hurt him. how stupid marklee.  
The car now stopped in the parking lot of their dorm. He wasted no time to go to the elavator and click the floor where Haechan's dorm is. He already got the card from his manager and he knows his manager needed to go back to the site to look over the members.  
Mark was now at the lower floor dorm. It was so quiet and he didn't see any glimpse of his haechan. So he went to Haechan and Johnny's shared room. he knows where it is cuz he's been there lots of times. 

"Haechannie?" Mark called as he enter. No response. He's probably asleep. So he enter further into the room and bingo he saw his Haechannie curling like a cocoon in his bed holding his bolster pillow. Mark went near him and due to the lamp beside Haechan's bed he could see the tears that dried up in Haechan's face. Guilt was drowning him for how many times it is but he didn't care at all because it was really his fault. He make his Haechan cry, he make an angel cry.

"I'm sorry........hyuck" That was the name he almost forgot, the name of his first love. The name of the weak persona of haechan. The name of the person he must protect the most. He kissed the forehead of haechan and crawl back to the bed and hug him from behind. He was spooning him. He hugged haechan and kissed his nape. Mark closed his eyes and sleep. 

It was 3:00 am when Haechan woke up from his sleep. His eyes are hurting due to crying hardly that night. He was about to stand up to get some water when he felt arms in his waist. 'Johnny?' He thinks, 'but the members would be back tomorrow morning, so who is this?'. But whats more weird is that the figure behind his is smaller compared to Johnny, so it is really not him. Haechan was about to list down the probability of the members who is hugging him right now in his mind, until he smell the scent. The scent he's too familiar with. The smell he love too much. Even he knows he don't use perfume but it is a scent he knows way too much. Mark.... 

Haechan's heartbeat was beating so rapidly that time. 'Nonono how could mark be here, no its not him.'  
The boy in his back, hug him more and put his nose at the crook of haechan's neck. Haechan shivers at the touch and that courage him to look who was hugging him. When he saw the glimpse of the boy. He immediately remove the arms in his waist and stand up. Mark wakes up due to the sudden movement happened. 

".....i'm sorry" haechan immediately said to him as if he committed a crime.  
"Hyuck! what are you saying?! Don't say that!" mark stopped him from saying things he supposed not to say at all. 

Hyuck... he misses that hearing in mark's mouth, like it was perfect to hear like a melody in his ears... but he can't be happy right now mark is angry in him right? He did wrong he has no right to be happy. 

"no... i'm sorry i was to selfish. i was only thinking of myself. i was a childish brat. I-i was i-imprudent....." Haechan couldn't hold back his tears and now he was shaking in front of Mark. 

Mark immediately hug him tightly. 

"Shhh.. no hyuck its not your fault. It was mine. I must have understood you because we're soulmate right? I must understand you and know if you're not fine. I must never throw my anger in you because your innocent. You just wanted to play with me and care for me but I rejected you. The only one who is imprudent here is me okay? so please...please, don't blame yourself." Mark said while soothing Haechan's back.  
"n-no it was my fau-" it was cutted when Mark kissed him in lips. 

Haechan was shocked but got lost when the kiss was deepened. He put his arms in marks neck and mark pull haechan's waist to deepened the kiss. Both of them lost in the kiss it was like all the problems was solved in that kiss. All the worries, all the questions was answered. It was Haechan who pulled out in the kiss and breathe for air. The kiss itself was shocking for Haechan, lots thoughts was passing his head right after that kiss and he didn't know why but he needed to sa sorry.

"Im sorry.. " he whispered while looking at the floor wishing the floor would eat him. But mark was there prove him that he is not wrong. He is definitely wrong and there is no need for him to say sorry. As if Haechannie is telling a sin while saying sorry to Mark. Haechan didn't deserve to say sorry to him. 'Especially not to me.' mark thinks.  
"no baby, don't say sorry okay? it was not your fault, not yours." mark said and kissed Haechan in the temple and hug him. 

They both lie on the bed while facing each other. Mark cupped his face  
"You're beautiful hyuck, you really are" Haechan blushed in the comment.  
"n-no" Haechan denied, if his hyungs or maknaes will hear him right now they would surely laugh at him. Haechannie didn't even understand himself why he is like this tho. Mark just kissed his nose.  
"You are so beautiful to the point I want to keep you away from others and keep you for me" Mark is staring at him as if he is the most beautiful thing in the whole world.  
".......then keep me" haechan said while not looking in Mark's eyes. He didn't know where the confidence came from but he knows he must said it. Mark smiled at him and said.  
"I will. You're mine okay" Mark said while putting his hand on Haechan's chin to lift his face to face him.  
"Yes, only yours mark" this time Haechan finally look in Mark eyes and got lost by it.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing a markhyuck fanfic and I'm sorry for my writing skills thoo I made it while i was so sleepy yesterday and i made it at night hehehe anyways hope you like it! Don't worry I'll do better for the next shot


End file.
